Trials of A Boyfriend
by Aiko Sakura Yukimura
Summary: Our cute couple Naruto and Hinata have a problem now, it's Hiashi! He won’t let them to be together unless Naruto do some tasks for him and they won’t be easy. Will Naruto pass? Or will it be too much for him? Sequel to Under the mistletoe.


Hi everyone I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait. I hope I haven't made you mad. For those just coming in. This is the Sequel of my other story "Under the Mistletoe". However this doesn't have any mention of it so you don't have to read it .Also I got to say this I made the valentines' day special however I added this part of the story in that special so I decide before that I would do this part of the story. Naruto's Trials.

That's right Naruto's going to have to pass every trial that is thrown at him before getting to date Hinata. Let's see if he can survive, especially with Hiashi's crazy tasks.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I would die happily but unfortunately I don't.

Trials of A Boyfriend

"No!" he said firmly and clearly. "And because you'll ask again, no, no, no, and lastly NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He watched the blonde idiot holding hands with his daughter. He couldn't believe it! His daughter wanted to date that Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and what was even worse was the fact that the idiot was just a big idiot and nothing more! Now he wouldn't have smart and strong successors. He narrowed his eyes at the couple when a light bulb flashed above him as he thought of a great way to break them up! He grinned in a slightly sadistic way.

Unfortunately Hinata and Naruto saw it and gulped together, fearing what was to come…..

"You know what…Maybe I could let you date my daughter," Hiashi said in a calmer voice, compared to before. Naruto and Hinata brightened up as a smile fell upon their faces in hopes of getting his approval.

Naruto saw the gleam in Hiashi's eyes and gulped as he asked "But what's the catch?" Hiashi smirked at that line as he stood up and went out of the room.

Meanwhile, Hinata thought back to a time when he was like this…a time that was very, very scary.

_As she kicked the dummy harder each time to gain more acceleration in her speed, she noticed Kiba coming out of the main house where her father was residing. _

_She stopped and wiped off the sweat from her hard work and smiled as she approached him, only to gasp at his eyes when he looked at her…HE LOOKED LIKE A ZOMBIE! His eyes were so soulless and dull. _

_Wondering what kind of damaged her father had done to him, she quietly and gently asked him, "Kiba…What happened?" And the only reply she got was, "The application…so long…so scary…"_

Of course back then she didn't know what happened but she figured she will now.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he shook her slightly to get her out of her what looked like a scary flashback or a daze. _But then again, with a father like hers, who wouldn't have scary memories? I mean, come one. HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIS NOSE, IT'S LIKE AN UNTAMED MAN-EATING GARDEN! …Don't ask me how I know._ He shuddered at his last thought but then again he couldn't go around dissing his soon to be, hopefully, father-in-law.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Hiashi sneezed as he went through papers after papers only to pick up a stack of stapled parchments together and took it with him as he traveled back to the other room.

However what got him so shocked when he got back to the room was the sight of his daughter and that IDIOT CUDDLING TOGETHER. AND HE DIDN'T GIVE THEM PERMISSION TO DO SO.

He glared at that sight before coughing to acknowledge his presence in the room. Naruto and Hinata soon stopped and went back to their place on the mat, blushing from the fact that they were caught cuddling. Hiashi never looked so mad before.

After getting their attention, he gave the papers to Naruto. He looked at it only to widen his eyes at what was written…

* * *

**Application Form For the Process of Me Allowing You to Date My Daughter**

(Please note this application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a complete financial statement, school history, job history, lineage, and current medical report from your doctor.)

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Birth Date:**

**Status: **

(DUH! Genin, Chuunin, Jounin)

**Profession:**

**Siblings?**

(Yes or no. If yes how many?)

**Salary:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**IQ:**

**Extra Curriculum:**

**Address:**

**Parents:**

**Married before?**

(If yes state # of years)

**Questions:**

**1. (a) Do you have "preparations"?**

**(b) A tattoo?**

**(c) Scars?**

**(d) Earrings? Piercing of any sorts?**

**(e) Ever dye your hair?**

**(f) Watch porn?**

**(g) Smoke?**

(Please note that if you answer yes to any of them I suggest you leave the premises immediately...No, seriously, IMMEDIATELY)

**2. Please explain in a paragraph or less what being a Hyuuga means to you?**

(Answering wrongly will cause your demise)

**3. What does "broken water" mean to you?**

**4. In a paragraph, what does "DON'T EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER" mean to you?**

**5. What does responsibility means to you?**

**6. What does "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY DAUGHTER" mean to you?**

**7. What does "Abstinence" means to you?**

**8. When is the best time to interview your:**

**Father? Mother? Teacher? Parole Officer?**

**9. Please fill in these lines to test your intelligence/ common sense **(all answers will never be released…trust me)

**The early bird catches the**

**If you were down during a mission what would you do?**

**Preferences of women **

**I like :**

(trick question ….answering wrongly will again cause your demise)

**Favorite food: **

(…anything else other than an edible food source will have you chased out of this town forever and your assassination guaranteed)

**Favorite thing to do in this whole wide world: **

**When I meet a girl, what I notice first is her :**

(State a body part and any vulgar word added or anything starting with a B, T, or an, A will guarantee you a ticket to hell…we'll pay for it)

**Will you marry my daughter? **

**What are your future plans? **

**What will your future plans be with my daughter? **

(Please note if I don't like it i.e. Shotgun wedding…LEAVE THE PREMISES AT ONCE WITH YOUR HEAD HANGING IN SHAME)

**If you were to die in the next day, what would be the last thing you would want to tell my daughter?**

**END OF APPLICATION FORM**

**I, the participant, agree to never let out the knowledge of this form and if not satisfying to the parents (mostly fathers), will GIVE UP IMMEDIATELY **

**Signature ****X...**

Please note this is a form made by the combined forces of the United Fathers protecting our Daughters association. If you do not pass then we suggest you leave the girl alone...Or else.

* * *

"After you've finished with that I suggest you leave that in Neji's care and please wait 20 years for my answer. Thank you and goodbye," he said professionally, like he had done this before, and left the room.

Hinata grabbed the paper out of his hands and gasped. _No wonder I never did get dates and why everyone who once had interest in me would always avoid me later. And this explains Kiba's reaction that day, _she thought to her herself while silently sighing to herself in her mind at her father's antics to keep her away from Naruto.

Then she sadly said, "O-O-Otou-san's gone too far this time. Right N-N-Naruto-kun?" She looked at Naruto only to find……

NARUTO HAD FAINTED!!

* * *

Well, that's it for the sequel of Under The Mistletoe. It's only the first chapter so we can only guess what kind of tasks Hiashi's going to put Naruto through. Hopefully he'll survive.

Please review and thanks for waiting for me even after such a longggggg time. Again, sorry.

Till next time .


End file.
